The present invention generally relates to tool storage cases. More particularly, the present invention relates to rotary tool bit cases that may be used for both storage and transport and maintain their original position and order when the case is inverted or shaken.
Craft artists and machinists frequently possess a large number of rotary tool bits of various shank sizes. Most of these tool bits are about the same length, however. Tool bits such as grinders and polishing heads include a large number of head shapes and sizes, each bonded or otherwise secured to the same diameter shaft or shank.
Although many of these craftsman keep their tools in some form of order for ease and efficiency of locating and retrieving the exact tool desired, prior art systems for order and storage are not particularly portable. In particular, prior art rotary tool storage cases and systems are not adapted to maintaining the preset order of the tools when inverted and/or shaken as frequently occurs if the storage case is transported.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a compact and efficient storage case for rotary tool bits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable carrying case for rotary tool bits.
A still further object of the present invention is a rotary tool bit case that substantially secures the stored bit from traveling or migrating within the case.